


Afraid to Lose

by grahamcrakr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Horror, M/M, Murderer on the loose, Spooptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/grahamcrakr
Summary: It was supposed to be a peaceful getaway for the weekend, a quick escape to the mountains. But this was far from peaceful--this was a horror movie come to life!





	

It was supposed to be a peaceful getaway for the weekend, a quick escape to the mountains. But this was far from peaceful--this was a horror movie come to life!

 

“Goddammit! Ryouta where'd you go?!” Aomine whispered out harshly to the darkness. He couldn't afford to be louder, not while the killer was loose.

 

“Ryouta?”

 

The silence in response was eating him up inside. The blond was by his side just seconds ago! They had turned the corner and he dipped inside the room that was right there, and then he looked behind him only to find empty space.

 

Of course alarm bells went off in his head! Did his boyfriend get snatched in that second? Or did Ryouta fail to see him enter the room to follow?

 

He hoped it was simply the latter, as the power had been shut off, covering the resort in darkness. It was hard to see, even with the sparse natural moonlight that came through the windows.

 

Aomine quietly slid the shoji door enough to peek out of the room. “Ryouta...come on, baby, answer me!” He squinted in an attempt to see anything, but the hallway right outside was pitch-dark and empty.

 

He needed to gather himself. He couldn't just leave and go stomping around the resort to find Kise. He was sure to call the attention of the killer, and obviously he couldn't save his boyfriend if was gutted open.

 

But he was sure Kise was smart enough to hide and keep out of sight, at least long enough so that they could find each other, or stick with the plan of heading towards the maintenance room.

 

If they could just bring the power back online, they could send word for help. Being so deep in the mountains has unfortunately limited cellphone reception altogether, deeming the gadget useless; and the regular phone lines in the location were powered by electricity, meaning no power, no calls.

 

Just as Aomine slid the door shut again, he heard footsteps down the hallway. He was half tempted to open the door to look out, but something in his gut told him not to.

 

Aomine kept dead still as the footsteps ended right outside of his door.

 

After a brief pause, the door slid open a smidgen, just enough to have a few fingers come through. The ones that did were bony and long, stained deep red from what Aomine could see in the moonlight. It was the killer.

 

_ Fuck _ ... Aomine's gut was clenched, his adrenaline spiking from the anticipation. He felt the need to flatten himself against the wall in a lame last attempt to hide.

 

This was it for him. The killer was right here and he was next. He laughed sadly inside his head. In a way he was grateful that Kise was not with him, so that he didn't suffer the same awful fate, but god, what he wouldn't give to see Kise one last time, to know that his boyfriend would live and survive this.  _ Ryouta, I love you. _

 

Just as the door slid open all the way, another set of footsteps was heard, running down the intersecting hallway. The killer turned towards the new sound, and instead of entering the room Aomine had hidden in, pursued the escapee.

 

“Ooohhh, try as you might, you won't escape, doll!” The killer’s voice was dripping with psychotic malice.

 

Next thing Aomine heard was the sound of a person dropping to the floor, vicious laughter accompanied by begging sobs from what sounded like a woman, came after.

 

And then a gurgling choke noise from what Aomine could only assume was the killer's weapon going through the victim's throat.

 

The killer continued laughing as Aomine heard what sounded like meaty blows to the victim's corpse.

 

Aomine shut his eyes as tears fell from them. That woman, whoever she was, would now be splattered across the floor and walls like many of the victims he and Kise saw. He could only hope he doesn't experience the same fate.

 

He wiped the tears away and looked towards the open door. It was a risk to exit that way right now. The murderer would undoubtedly hear his footsteps, and while Aomine was fast, in his worried state, he doubted he would easily escape.

 

That was when he noticed the window across the room.

 

They were on the second floor, but the roof of the first floor stretched beyond the second floor, meaning if he went out the window, he wouldn't fall, he could walk across the roof!

 

Wasting no time, he headed towards the window, quietly unlatching it before pushing it open. Aomine took a moment to listen up for the killer. Luckily the crazed man was still busy with his victim, so he was free and clear to slip out of the room.

 

To cover up where he'd went, he attempted to close the window he had come out of, only for the window to accidentally slam shut.

 

He cursed under his breath, knowing there was no way the murderer didn't hear that. His only options were to run across the roof to hide. Or drop down to the ground floor and hope he doesn't break anything, or further alert the murderer to where he'd gone.

 

He decided on dropping down, hurrying to edge of the roof and firmly grasping the ledge before sliding off. Even while hanging from the ledge, there was still an extra five feet before he could touch the ground.

 

But he had moved just in time. The glass of the window he crawled out of had shattered, the killer having smashed it open. “You may think you've escaped, but I'll find you! I never lose my toys!”

 

Aomine waited until he could no longer hear the killer to finish dropping to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he sprinted for the other side of the building, hoping their would be another entrance. To his luck, there was one right by the hot spring pools outside.

 

Stepping in, the steam was thick around the room from the springs. Squinting to see, he narrowly missed tripping over the dead body in the floor. A man who had his throat sliced and eyes gouged out. He was almost fully dismembered, all limbs hanging on by mere muscled threads. The pool of blood surrounding the poor victim had dripped into the hot springs, turning the hot water a murky red.

 

And to think he and Kise had been cuddling close to each other in that same water earlier.

 

Aomine sucked down a breath to take the wave of nausea that hit him. He'd seen more massacred bodies in one dreadful night than anyone should have to see one hundred lifetimes over.

 

He willed himself forward, stepping over the body to continue inside the building. From what he could remember in the brief moment they had passed by, there was an “Employees Only” marked door right nearby. Hopefully that would lead him to the maintenance room,  _ And to Kise too… _

 

Aomine had remembered correctly, it was just left of the entrance he came through. He entered the section as quietly as possible, not sure if the killer had already made his way here.

 

As compared to everywhere else, this section was not pitch black from lack of power, it had minimally powered track lighting, providing just enough light for Aomine to see the layout of the room while casting odd shadows off various items in the room.

 

Taking care to keep his footsteps light, he made his way to the door at the end of the hallway, which he barely read as “Maintenance”. There were other doors along the way, none of which were labeled, giving him no reason to enter.

 

Just as he was passing the last door before his destination, hands suddenly reached out and pulled him into the room.

 

He struggled furiously in their grasp. “Let go of me, you bastard!” he snarled. A hand slapped over his mouth to keep him from yelling out much else. He fought back by biting what fingers he could, resulting in them letting go.

 

“Oww, what the fuck, Aominecchi?!”

 

“Kise?!” The bare light from the hallway illuminated just enough for Aomine to recognize the blond hair of his lover.

 

He didn't waste another second, pulling the other man into his embrace, peppering his face with kisses before landing one last kiss on Kise's lips. Aomine made sure it was filled with all the passion and love he had for the blond.

 

“What happened back there? Where the hell did you go?!”

 

Kise was still a little dazed from the kiss, but the hold on Aomine's shirt did not lessen, a testament to how relieved he was to have found the other.

 

“I honestly don't know. I remember being right behind you as we walked past guest rooms on the second floor. We reached a fork in the hallway; I looked down each hallway to see if the killer might be down that way, and when I looked for you next, you were gone!”

 

Kise buried his face in Aomine's neck, the taller man feeling the wetness of tears touching his skin.

 

“I did what I thought was best, since I had no idea where you'd went. I decided to follow the plan of turning on the power to call for help. So I headed down a hallway, hoped I wouldn't run into the killer, and looked for the maintenance room. I had just arrived on the ground floor by the hot springs when I heard screams from upstairs. That's when I noticed the “Employees Only” door and went in to hide.”

 

Kise cupped Aomine's cheeks in his hands, thumbs stroking along his face to smooth out the worried wrinkles and furrowed brow. “Do you know how worried I was thinking it was you he was murdering? In a way I was so relieved to hear a woman's voice.”

 

“I feel the same way. I went into that first room after turning right into the hallway. I was freaking out when I noticed you weren't behind me! And when that woman was murdered? Just moments before the kill-”

 

Aomine stopped mid sentence when both heard a shuffling noise from beyond the Employees Only door. “You heard that, right?” His voice now lowered to a whisper.

 

Kise grabbed his hand and pulled them further into the room they were in, which revealed itself as being a lunch room. “Two is better than one. I think we should take him on.”

 

“Are fucking serious?! This isn't like the movies, Ryouta! This is a real murderer in a very real serial killer situation!”

 

Kise ignored him, looking over the kitchenette countertop for anything that could be used as a weapon. He found a paring knife and a chef's knife, and shoved the latter into his boyfriend's hands. “Better than nothing.”

 

“The fuck am I going to do with this? C'mon, babe, you're not seriously thinking of taking on this guy, are you? Now is not the time to be a hero.”

 

Kise shut him up with a quick kiss. “I'm done playing cat and mouse with the killer. I want to go home, in one piece I might add, and this guy is in the way of that! So if he comes through that door, we're just as ready as he is to attack. If we kill him, the day is saved and we'll tell the authorities it was self defense, which it is!”

 

Aomine heavily sighed, “You're insane…” He grabbed the blond and hugged him tight, kissing his forehead. “Promise me you'll be safe, no matter what happens.”

 

“I can't promise that. But if something did happen to you, I don't know if I could live without you. I love you, Aominecchi.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They broke apart once they heard more shuffling, this time sounding much closer than before. Aomine motioned for Kise to hide in a corner, both knowing it was to take advantage of a surprise attack.

 

The door burst open revealing their anticipated killer. The light from the hallway made the murderer look even more ominous, especially seeing his blood smeared clothes and Noh mask.

 

The killer let out a dark chuckle, “You must be the one who went out the window. That was good. Impressive.” He took a few steps forward, but Aomine held his ground. “I told you I would find you. I never lose my toys.”

 

Aomine lowers his stance a little to ground himself better. He draws the blade close to himself, within sight of the killer. The twisted man merely laughed.

 

“You've got a toy of your own! How wonderful! Do you want to play?” The killer lifted his own weapon of choice, a machete, as long as his forearm and almost completely stained red with blood.

 

Aomine grit his teeth. “No, I don't. I want to know why you did this, why you killed everyone at this resort.”

 

“Quite mouthy for a toy. I'll cut out your tongue first.”

 

“Answer me!”

 

“Hmm. Why does it matter to you? Did I play with one of your friends? Or perhaps...a lover?” Aomine twitched, earning another menacing laugh. “What a privilege to have someone that special in your life. I'm glad I destroyed that for you.”

 

“You bastard!”

 

“Hahaha! Do I really need a reason when I'm having fun? We're all puppets on strings, and every toy faces its destructive end someday.”

 

“Then playtime is over for you!” Aomine daringly charged in, knife held out in front as if to spear him through.

 

The killer seemed almost too at ease, even though Aomine was quickly closing the distance between them.

 

It was when the masked man started laughing that Aomine faltered slightly in his charge. Just as he reached his target, the killer grabbed his outstretched arm, moving it and the blade he was holding aside.

 

“Poor execution, but good attempt! And now you're right where I want you: about to die.”

 

“Exactly,” came Kise's voice behind the killer, the paring knife held against the front of his throat. The blond moved quickly, swiping the blade across his neck.

 

Aomine moved in next, sinking his chef's knife into his chest, right where the heart would be. They heard the masked man's last gasps for breath before letting him collapse to the floor.

 

They stepped back to see what they've done, shaking from the adrenaline still rushing through them. After a pause they moved to embrace each other, relieved that they'd survived.

 

“Ryouta, we killed the murderer.”

 

“Self defense, Aominecchi. Self defense.”

 

The rest of their time at the resort that evening was a blur. They finally went to the maintenance room and turned the power back on, allowing them to call the authorities out. A few guests and staff that hid and survived slowly reappeared once they realized they were safe.

 

Everyone gave their testament, Aomine and Kise were not charged for anything, and the resort was shut down until further notice.

 

“I'm just glad we're alive, I'm glad I didn't lose you.” Aomine held Kise in his arms, seemingly unwilling to let go anytime soon. Kise felt the same.

 

“I'm glad too.”

 

“Next time, we're vacationing somewhere that has cell phone reception.” Kise laughed and kissed him.

  
“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops! I spooped for Spooptober.
> 
> I know, I know! I really should be working on Make or Break, but this damn idea wouldn't leave me alone! And if it doesn't make its way out, it won't leave me alone until I do. So Make or Break will get its update soon, now that my attention will return to it.
> 
> I just wanted to write something a little Halloween themed. Haha, somehow a serial killer situation ended up being best?
> 
> It was fun to write, no doubt!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr @ grahamcrakr


End file.
